


Like the Mouse

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Sexual Content, Swearing, implied bipolar disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Like fucking bonded, find your own, you fucking twat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Как того мышонка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675103) by [Ahe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe)



> Hen: I would love to see a fic where we see another alpha trying to get with Mickey and possessive!ian coming into play full force!
> 
> I don't think you were exactly asking for porn, but uh, that's what I gave you. Has anyone ever told you how exhausting it is to write porn? Because it fucking is. This is pretty much porn with very little plot. I don't write porn. Please tell me this isn't terrible. I am totally biased and I have no idea if this is the correct way to write porn. Please say yes. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!!!

He hates the club. Hates it because it reminds him of… the _not_ Ian Ian. Hates it because it reminds him of that hopeless feeling, watching him fall apart and having no way to fix it. Hates it because it reminds of him of his status.

 

Ian had insisted on continuing to work at the Fairy Tale, even though he’d practically begged him not to. He doesn’t like the idea of his alpha coming home smelling of other men. Didn’t like it before when he wasn’t his. Ian always likes to point out that he’s uncharacteristically possessive for an omega. He likes to remind Ian to shut the fuck up.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?” His eyes flick away from Ian—tight red shorts and a fireman hat—to some guy who looks around his age actually. He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment beyond that, not worth his time. “My name’s Cooper.”

 

His attention is caught and he turns to look at him once more. Blond hair a little shaggy, blue eyes bright, and all lean muscles. He smells strong, potent like a good alpha should. Mickey hates it. It burns his nostrils and makes him want to gag. He likes Ian’s scent: warm and inviting, not too strong but just enough to assert dominance. “Like Anderson Cooper?” He asks, fingers twitching in his lap. He resists the urge to look back at Ian.

 

Cooper smiles brightly and calls the bartender over, “What can I get you…” the way he’s looking at him indicates he’s waiting for something. What?

 

“Mickey.”

 

Cooper pauses and then raises his eyebrows, “Like the mouse?”

 

 _Ian_. He could hardly smell him before, but now he’s almost dizzy. Ian’s stinking up the place. It fucking reeks like alpha, what with Cooper's and Ian’s scents combining right under his nose. “Like fucking bonded, back off.” Mickey lolls his head to the side, looking over Ian’s way. His hand is clenching possessively around his neck, his thumb fingering at the bond bite.

 

Cooper looks around a little helplessly and Mickey smirks. “I… didn’t know, I’m sorry.” And then Cooper is scampering off like a little bitch.

 

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?”

 

“What’re you fuckin on about? You’re the one over there showin your ass to all those old dudes.”

 

“You’re the one letting some alpha-”

 

“’Cause you fuckin have room to talk.” He snorts, cutting him off. Ian’s hand tightens, thumbnail digging at his scar.

 

“Mine.” He hisses, bringing his mouth roughly onto Mickey’s. He claims him hard and fast and like a damn brute. Mickey shoves him off.

 

“Get the fuck off me. Go back to shakin your ass at everything that moves, shithead.”

 

Ian fucks him hard that night. Harder than ever before. But he writes it off as punishment for that comment.

-

He still hates the club. Another week into their bond and he _still_ hates the club. He sits at the bar, watching Ian shake his ass—that part’s not so bad—but that’s all he ever does. The only time he’s ever moving is when some stupid beta, or alpha, even, goes to shove their hand down his pants–shorts. The whole thing makes him want to rip his fucking eyes out of his sockets. “You’re too pretty to be left alone.” Mickey glances over. Not worth his time. Eyes back on his mate. “Mind if I keep you company?” He turns.

 

What fucking idiot dyes their hair blue? This guy’s whole head looks like a fuckin bowling ball. Bright, neon blue that stands out even in the dim lighting of the club. Who fucking does that? He’s an alpha, his scent musky and gross, completely unappealing. “Fuck off.”

 

He just smirks, “I’m Benji, like the dog.”

 

“Mickey.” Because it’s polite, and he’s nothing if not polite.

 

“Like the mouse?”

 

“Like mine, get the fuck outta here.” Ian’s hand is tight around his neck again and he feels like he remembers this from somewhere.

 

“Shit.” Benji’s gone before Mickey can blink.

 

“ _Mine_.” Ian growls and tugs his head back to suck a hickey onto his neck.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He’s learning to just go with it. Apparently, this is a thing.

 

He’s fucked hard again that night. And he realizes it. Ian is a closeted jealous mani… alpha. Jealous alpha (maniac is on a list of words he does not use around Ian). When he thinks on it later, he smirks, because he realizes that Ian fucks him like he’s reclaiming him. He probably is in his mind. So he decides to flirt. Not much, of course, because he doesn’t even really do that with Ian, but just enough. Just enough to get that rough fucking he likes every once in a while.

-

That piece of shit. What is he doing? First the pizza delivery boy—he was such a young alpha and Mickey was already scenting their apartment like an asshole just to tease—then the grocery store manager—he had obviously just come from a broken bond and Mickey was about to go into heat—then one of his fucking coworkers, for god’s sake—he was high and horny and rubbing all over Mickey when he came out from a private. And now Lip. Now his own fucking brother.

 

Mickey was a few days from his heat, maybe two or three, and he’d been rubbing up against him all day. He was tucked into his side whenever he got the chance and constantly eating, not like that’s new. Lip had come over to eat dinner since they hadn’t seen each other in a while and Ian was actually about to call him to tell him not to come when he’d rang the doorbell. All day Mickey had been subtly—not so subtly—scenting the entire apartment. He was walking around practically naked, rubbing along every piece of furniture he could, probably subconsciously. He knew there was no way Lip, a much stronger alpha than he, would be able to resist the smell of such a strong omega about to go into heat.

 

And he was fucking right. Mickey had chosen to sit in between the two of them and was currently resting on his elbow, leaning in close to Lip as he talked about his new job. He was baring his neck, head tilted. Lip was watching him closely, pupils blown in obvious lust. Ian excused himself to use the restroom and when he came back, Lip was hovering over Mickey, hand going for his crotch.

 

He rushes forward, grabbing Lip’s hair and ripping him back. “ _Mine_!” He snarls and knees Lip’s balls. His brother doubles over, grabbing for his dick. He fucking hopes he broke it. He turns his attention to Mickey. He’s raising an eyebrow. That piece of shit. He’ll fucking teach him.

 

He grabs Mickey’s arm and pulls him into their bedroom, slamming the door behind them. “You fucking slut. You’ve been trying to get with every alpha that moves this past week. You fucking slut. Am I not enough for you? Am I not filling you enough, not fucking you enough?”

 

Mickey’s backed up onto the bed, Ian towering over him. He whines low in his throat and makes a move to take off his clothes. “ _No_.” He growls, pushing his hands away. Mickey whines a little louder. “No. I don’t want to see your gaping hole. I don’t want to see it because you’ve been presenting it to every fucking alpha you’ve seen this week.”

 

“No, just you.” Mickey mumbles and starts grabbing at his shirt. “Fuck, just you, Ian.”

 

“And the pizza boy, and the grocery store manager, and Gale, and Lip. You just want cock; you don’t even care where you get it.”

 

“No, just you.” Mickey tries again, reaching for him this time.

 

“Take off your clothes.” He says, stepping away from him.

 

Mickey fumbles and goes too quickly, clothes strewn everywhere.

 

“Turn around, show me your slutty ass.”

 

Mickey would protest. Ian can tell he wants to. Mickey doesn’t like this stuff. Too bad, he thinks. Ian reaches out and spreads his ass cheeks. “Look at that.” He mutters, thumb sweeping over to collect the wetness gathering there. “Already soaking, aren’t you?”

 

Mickey makes a noise, kinda like a huff in agreement.

 

Ian slips one index finger into him and then the other, using the rest of his hand to keep his cheeks parted. Ian then slowly pulls, “Show me that hole, Mick.” He mumbles, the scent of his mate already hot and heavy. Mickey’s panting, “That’s it, Mick, open that ass.” And then Ian is staring down at his omega’s soaking opening. He watches as more fluid is produced and he can’t help himself. Mickey smells good, but he tastes even better.

 

He leans in and his tongue slips easily into his loosened body. He laps and sucks, wanting more because Mickey always smells, tastes so good. He makes little noises, too. Little whines and moans that they don’t talk about when he does because Mickey’s always embarrassed by it. Ian just grows harder.

 

He pulls away just enough to slip his fingers back in, “Fuck, Ian.” He then leans back into him, tongue encompassed by Mickey’s tight heat and tasty little hole. He rides back on it and Ian’s almost afraid he’s going to come without being touched.

 

“Fuckin beautiful.” He mumbles when he pulls off again. He slips two fingers on each hand in this time. He’s now satisfied with how open Mickey is and his dick _is_ awfully hard.

 

Mickey’s gripping the pillows like they’re his life support. “I want you to suck my cock.” Mickey turns around to look at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Suck my dick, Mickey.”

 

Ian moves back to slip off his pants, taking his own shirt and socks with. Mickey, stark naked, goes to kneel between his legs. He moves to take him into to his mouth when Ian pulls his dick back a little. He places a finger at the slit and collects the precum onto it, pulling it back and watching the stringy liquid follow. “Look at that precum, you want that?” Mickey whines again and tries to get it but Ian pulls away some more. “Tell me you want it, Mickey.”

 

“Fuck. I fuckin want it, Ian. Shit. Please.” He chases it, rutting against his leg. Ian then pushes it towards him.

 

Mickey sinks his mouth down, lips sliding perfectly, and laps right there at the head. He sucks and Ian thinks he’s trying to get him to cum quickly, just like this. He thinks Mickey’s being greedy, wanting to taste him. “Don’t forget my balls.” He huffs out and his fingers thread carefully through Mickey’s hair.

 

“Right. Yeah.” He pulls off and goes down to lick at him. His nose skims his shaft and he’s not sure if Mickey’s teasing purposefully or not.

 

He runs his hands along his shoulders and his fingers brush over his bite. Mickey moans before sinking back down on his cock. He sucks it like it’s a lifeline. Sucks him hard and fast and needy. “Such a needy little omega, aren’t you? So fuckin needy.” He grips the underside of Mickey’s chin and the top of his head before fucking his face. He thrusts shallowly into his mouth, the head grazing the back of Mickey’s throat. “Open that mouth.” He commands, feeling him start to close back on him, about to choke. “Open that mouth!” He commands a little rougher. Mickey pulls back suddenly and looks up at him. Shit. The heat came on faster than he thought.

 

“Fuck Ian. Get on me. Please. Fuck fuck fuck get on me.”

 

“Yes, of course.” He lies on the bed, wanting Mickey to ride him. “Sit on my cock, show me how much you want it.”

 

Mickey moans and Ian doesn’t think he’s ever seen Mickey move so fast. He straddles him, hand wrapping around the base of his cock to lead it into him. “Don’t usually do this when you’re pissed at me.” He mumbles as the head slips in. Ian grunts and thrusts up, Mickey fully seated on his dick. “Fuck! Oh Christ…” He groans and throws his head back.

 

Ian thrusts up again and again, fingers curling around Mickey’s hipbones. Mickey’s muscles are tense and he wraps his fingers around his dick. Mickey jacks himself off quickly, off beat with Ian’s quick, shallow thrusts. He’s barely moving. Mickey doesn’t raise himself, wants to be fucked by Ian, and Ian can’t do much with Mickey’s weight pushing down on him. It ends up quick and nasty like this. Mickey whining and breathily grunting, his dick curving up and his head a dirty pink color.

 

“Fuck, so pretty.”

 

“Shit, want you to pound fucking pound me.” That’s new.

 

Ian slides out slowly, fingers wrapping around to dance along the rim; he wants to feel how stretched he is for his cock. He lays Mickey down, they’re facing each other, and he braces himself on one hand. Mickey’s legs automatically rest over his shoulders and Ian watches himself disappear into Mickey. His flicks his eyes back up so they’re looking at each other.

 

“ _Mine_.” He growls and snaps his hips. He uses his free hand to twist one of Mickey’s nipples, squeezing. Mickey grunts and bucks his hips up, indicating that he wants Ian to jack him off. Ian takes the hint and slides his hand between them. His fingers dance along Mickey’s cock teasingly, brushing the head to collect the fluid leaking out of him.

 

He doesn’t want Mickey to cum yet. He removes his hand, placing it on the side of his neck instead. He presses into the bond bite and watches as his fingernails create pretty crescent shapes. “Oh fuck.” He groans, Mickey tightening down on him. “Fuck I’m close, Mickey.” He whines.

 

“Touch me, please. Gonna cum, touch me. Fucking hell.” Mickey bucks up. Ian reaches down again, this time actually wrapping his hand around him. Mickey makes quick little whimper sounds, his hands gripping Ian’s biceps.

 

“Come on, Mick. Go ahead. Cum for me.” Mickey does. His dick twitches in his grasp, violently. His cum comes out liquid white in hot spurts all over his chest. Ian wants a taste, though, so he dips his fingers into it, sucking them into his mouth. He feels himself going to follow.

 

Mickey’s body spasms when he comes. His muscles twitch and his hole clenches erratically when he least expects it. “Fuck, shit. Gonna cum.” He groans. He feels his knot filling as his load shoots off.

 

Mickey’s panting and Ian knows they’ll be here a while. He urges Mickey to move onto his side while he still can. His knot is still filling and Mickey grunts at the effort; he’s sure it hurts. They lay, Ian wrapped around Mickey, for a few moments before Mickey starts, “I wasn’t trying to get with anyone else.”

 

“I know.” He does know, “It’s the alpha in me. Wants to keep you all to myself.” Mickey snorts and he knows. He knows that Mickey would never allow that.

 

“We fuck really rough when you get jealous, so…”

 

“So you thought you’d throw yourself at everyone you see?’

 

“Shut the fuck up, Gallagher, I didn’t throw myself at shit. Stop being a bitch.”

 

“Don’t do it again.” Mickey scoffs. “I’m serious. Don’t do it again. Just ask if you want me to fuck you rougher.” But he remembers who he’s talking to. Mickey definitely wouldn’t do that. No way. He knows it must’ve been–“Oh fuck.” He groans as he cums again, thrusting up.

 

“Ow, shit.” Mickey elbows him in the stomach, “You’re fuckin knotted to me, dumb ass, don’t move.”

 

“Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on [tumblr](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com//)


End file.
